The Not So Mundane Life of Dudely Dursley
by Immortal.Sailor.Cosmos
Summary: Dudley lives his life after the war, in search of his own happily ever after. But when his future isn't as normal has his parent might have hoped, he has to make a choice that will affect his whole family. Part of Potter Through the Ages; the stat of a 5 part ficlet group, each chapter is chronological within itself and numbered to be chronological to the whole. Rating my change
1. 1 Dudley in the Safe House

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter. Under Fair Use Law this is not against Copywriter as I make no money

Notes: **LAST CHANCE** TO _**VOTE IN POLL**_ IT WILL COME DOWN IN FEBRUARY! ANYTHING WITH **LESS THAN 2** VOTES WILL **ONLY** BE ON AO3!

Chapter Beta:None

1\. Dudley in the Safe House

Dudley was so glad it was Early September and he would be able to go to Smeltings this year. It meant that he would be able to leave the safe house his family had been trapped in since Harry left and those people Harry knew had taken them away form home. He hadn't been sure if he'd miss his last year of school or not, but it looked like he could still graduate. He knew he wouldn't be getting into college, but at least he'd have his diploma.

His Mum and Dad were talking quietly in their room. Mum wanted to see him off, but Dad didn't want to be seen with another of _those lot_ , because one of them would be coming with them to drop Dudley off. The pair with them now weren't so bad, they didn't dress terribly wrong, but they also didn't talk to anyone in the house much.

Dudley slipped out of his room, he didn't want his parents catching him, but he wanted to ask one of the guards a question. He probably couldn't do it this year, what with that war and all, but he hoped he'd be able to send Harry Christmas cards. He didn't want Harry to think he forgot about him, because he didn't, _wouldn't_ , and Dudley meant it when he said Harry wasn't a waste of space.

He, he saved Dudley when he didn't have to, when saving Dudley got him in trouble, and that, well. Dudley wouldn't have done it, probably not for anyone, let alone Harry. And Dudley didn't really know how to say thank you, or sorry, or anything. But he didn't want Harry to just disappear into his world like his mum had, and if Dudley ever found Harry's kid on his doorstep, well, hopefully the kid would have a better childhood than Harry had. Dudley would try, anyway.

But before any of that, Dudley had to figure out how to send mail to one of _them_ without a, a bird to send it. He wasn't even sure which kind of bird, or if any bird would do, but hopefully there was a way. Or maybe one of the guards to pass a message to Harry, and they could keep in touch that way. Either way, best to talk to one of the guards without mum and dad finding out, or they'd be on about him being made to do it with freakishness, _again_.


	2. 6 Dudley and a girl

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like a millionaire? No.

 **Notes:** I still don't like this one as much as the version I lost, but it's not bad.

 **Chapter Beta:** No, in fact, this was written less than 24 hours ago, so...

 **Chapter Title: Dudley and a Girl  
**

Dudley headed out of the gym locker room. His waved to a few of the other boxers who were still around after practice. They waved back. He wouldn't say he had many friends now, but he was friendly with more people as an adult than than he'd ever managed as a kid.

Micheal and his sister Emily were talking by the doorway. Dudley liked Micheal, and he really liked Emily, but he'd never told her that. He hadn't told Micheal either, he didn't want to ruin one of the few friendships he had now.

Micheal and Dudley usually boxed together at this gym, and at other gyms nearby for tournaments. Micheal was a better boxer than Dudley, but he wasn't mean about it and he was always happy to practice with Dudley, which Dudley really liked.

"Hey, Dud, Emily and I were going to head to the pub for a quick drink and meal, you want to come?" Micheal asked, having seen Dudley walking by. Emily turned and smiled as she saw him.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind something before I head home." Dudley smiled. He knew that Micheal wouldn't have invited him if either he or Emily didn't want Dudley there. He'd hung out with Micheal a lot over the last year, and Emily would be there sometimes too. Their father had been real into boxing when they were kids, so she was really comfortable around boxers in general, even if she didn't want to box herself. Dudley had learned really quick Emily wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

They all headed out to the nearest pub. This was one that they and the other boxers at their gym went to often. Dudley, Micheal and Emily all sat around talking, eating and drinking. It was over two hours later that they decided to pay their tab and head home.

After Dudley shook Micheal's hand, Emily gave him a hug, it was a bit longer than other hugs she'd given him. Then she smiled, "You're great Dudley. Give me a call sometime, we can do something, just the two of us." then she hands him her phone number written on one of the pub napkins. He's not even use when when wrote it.

Dudley is left staring dumbly at the napkin, a red flush creeping up his face, he manages to stutter out a "Ye,-yeah" as she smiles and leaves.

Dudley stares after her a few minutes, then stares down at the napkin. He folds it carefully and puts it in his pocket. Then he breaks out into a big grin. He's never had much luck with girls and dating before, but she wouldn't have given him her number if she didn't want him to call her. Maybe she liked him as much as he liked her. Only one way to find out. He headed home thinking of all the dates he and Emily might go on dancing though his head.


End file.
